Simplify $(2x)^4 + (3x)(x^3)$.
Explanation: We have $$(2x)^4 + (3x)(x^3) = (2^4 \cdot x^4) + 3(x^{1+3}) = 16x^4 + 3x^4 = \boxed{19x^4}.$$